Raven's Love
by Pinnk
Summary: RavenOC
1. A new Name in TNA

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything except Christina.**

Christina Vaughn was sitting happily inside the office of Larry Zybisco waiting to sign her TNA contract. Ever since she got a phone call from him a few days ago , she hasn't stopped smiling. This was her dream job; to be a wrestler, and she was grateful that Larry Zybisco had made that possible for her. She was a tall brunette that stood 5'9 and weighed as much as 130 pounds. She had long curly hair that went to her mid-back. She was the envy of a lot of girls, but she didn't care.

" I'm am very happy that you have took me up on my offer for this contract. You will be bringing a lot of impact to the TNA Knockouts because you've had a lot of experience with wrestling. Not all the girls here have. But anyway, without further ado, here is your contract. Just sign here……. and here." Larry said as he showed her where to sign with a huge smile plastered across his face.

" Thank you so much Mr. Zybzco ! This means a lot to me to be here." she replied as she signed the contract and stood up sticking her hand out to shake his.

" Well it's my pleasure to have you! Your locker room will be down the hall to the left. If you have any trouble finding it, please don't hesitate to ask somebody." he said shaking her hand and saying his goodbye.

" Thanks again!" she walked out and was now on her way to find her locker room.

As she was walking down the hall, she pulled her Ipod out. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into what felt like a brick wall. She hit the ground with a loud thud dropping her Ipod.

" Who the…" she began but stopped after she saw who it was. She looked up into the eyes of Raven (Scott Levy).

" I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you. I wasn't watching where I was going. I was in my own little world." she babbled trying to get her words right.

" No I'm sorry, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." he said sticking his hand out to help her up, which she gladly excepted.

" I'm Christina Vaughn, the new TNA Knockout. It is such a pleasure meeting you." she said as she stuck her hand out and smiled like an idiot.

" Scott Levy, but most know me as Raven." he shook her hand softly as he returned the smile. " It's great to have another Diva around here. There aren't too many…. Here let me get that." he said as he picked up her bag and her iPod from the ground.

" Thanks. Well I have to go find my locker room. I'll see you around." Christina said with a wave as she grabbed her bags and iPod from him.

" You sure will." Scott said as she walked away.

**A/N: Well, there ya go. Now that little button in the left corner is waiting for you. You know what to do.**


	2. Gail Kim

Later on that night, Christina got a zisit from Larry Zbyszko saying she was going to have a match that night against Gail Kim, for the Woman's Championship. She was nervous to say the least, but she was excited at the same time. **_" Well I guess tonight i'm going to have to show everybody what Christina Vaughn is made of. I'm going to beat Gail Kim and i'm going to be the next women's champion." _**Christina thought happily as she started getting ready for her match.

When she was almost through getting ready, there was a light knock on her door. **_" I wonder who that can be. It can't be a stagehand because i'm not on for another 30 minutes. And I don't know anybody here so..." _**she was thinking as she went to answer the door. When she opened the door, nobody was there. **_" I wonder who it was." _**she thought as she looked around. Christina looked down and saw a black envelope on the ground. Now she was really confused. She slowly reached down and picked it up. Before entering the locker room, she scanned the hallway once more. As Christina walked back into the room, her eyes stayed on the envelope. **_" Well, I guess I should open it." _**she thought as she began pealing the envelope open. Inside of it, was a black piece of paper, with metallic writing on it. The envelope also consisted of a small black rose with a hint of pink in it. On the letter it said:

_Tonight is your night, and I won't let anybody see differently._

Christina set the envelope, the rose, and the paper down on a bench that was in the locker room. **_" Even though it's kind of scary, its also sweet at the same time. I wonder who it could be? I guess i'll find out in time. Right now, I need to finish getting ready for my match." _**she thought quickly as she applied some make up. Her ring attire consisted of a pink bikini like top, pink boy shorts, and those pink leg warmers that Torrie Wilson wears. She wore her hair straight down with blonde and light pink highlights she had put in earlier that night. With only 10 minutes left, a stagehand opened the door and told her she'd be on soon.

Christina walked down the hall and to the tunnel. While she was waiting, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the smiling face of Gail Kim.

" Hey, so your the new diva here? It's great to have a new diva." she said bubbly as she stuck her hand out to shake Christina's.

" Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you. I love your work in the ring. And this being my first night on TNA, I didn't think i'd be facing a great competitor as yourself." she said with a huge smile plastered across her face shaking Gail's hand. Gail's smile slowly, but surley, left her face.

" Ummm... what is it?" Christina asked a little scared.

" Look behind you. In the shadows." she said as Christina turned around and looked. Standing in the shadows was a tall dark figure. She looked closely so she could make out the face. It was none other than Raven.

"Oh, you mean Scott? I bumped into him earlier, he seems really nice!" she said cheery.

" No he's not. He's psyco and weird. You do not want to associate yourself with him." Gail said.

" Well, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I like to get to know people before I make a decision about them."

" Ok... but..." Gail never got to finish her sentence because her entrance music hit. " Good luck out there!" she yelled over her shoulder as she made her way through the tunnel.

" I didn't think that Gail was actually nice." Christina said thinking out loud as Gail grabbed a microphone and started talking in the ring.

_In The Ring_

" Everybody's been talking about a new diva here at TNA. Well, If you think for one second that you could actually beat me, then your wrong. So why don't you come out here, and lets have a match for... this." Gail said as she held the belt up above her head. Just then, Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie blasted through out the arena. Christina made her way to the ring with a smile on her face. When she entered the ring, she grabbed a microphone and began to talk.

" Listen Gail, I don't think I can beat you, I KNOW I can beat you." after she finished that sentence, the crowd started cheering loudly.

" Oh really? And what makes you think that you...YOU... can beat me?" Gail said with a smirk across her face.

" Because, unlike the rest of the knockouts in the back, I can wrestle." she said as she threw the microphone down dodging at Gail.

At the end of the match, Gail had the upper hand. She Irish Whipped Christina into the referee, now making it a weapons match until the referee got up again. Gaill stood by the ropes, waving to somebody to come down to the ring. Team Canada quickly made their way down the ramp and passed the Canadian flag to Gail Kim. Just as she was about to hit Christina with the flag, Raven made his way down to the ring taking out all of Team Canada. Gail just stood there with a look of shock on her face. Raven then looked up from his place outside the ring and pointed at Gail yelling, " Your next." He slowly climbed up the side of the ring and went through the ropes. Then out of no where, Christina bulldogged Gail and climbed up the turnbuckle for a moonsault. She perfectly executed it and got the pin fall thanks to Raven for waking up the ref. Christina was happy, to say the very least. On her first night at TNA, she won the women's championship. After celebrating for a while, she looked over to thank Raven, but he was nowhere in sight. **_" I Need to go find him and thank him." _**she thought as she jumped out of the ring and quickly made her way up the ramp and through the tunnel. She looked everywhere for him but couldn't find him. " I guess i'll thank him later." she thought out loud and went back to her locker room only to find a black rose on the ground next to her door. She picked it up and smiled. " I'm guessing this and the envelope was Raven." she thought out loud again.

" You know, speaking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." There was a voice behind her that made her jump and turn around. She was face to face, well face to chest, with none other than Chris Sabin.

" Ummm... yea, I...I...I was just thinking out loud." she babbled as Chris laughed.

" Hey, I'm Josh Harter, but everybody calls me Chris... beacuse my ring name is Chris Sabin, as I would think you knew already." he said as they both laughed a little.

" Yes, I know. I'm Christina Vaughn." she said sticking her hand out, which he shook.

" Well hey, i'll talk to you later because I have a match to get ready for. So... see you around?" he asked

" Yeah, see ya...bye." she said closing the door. But what neither of them knew, was that somebody had been watching their every move.

**A/N: **well there's the second chappie. now hit that review button!


	3. Winning another match

**A/N:**woohoo! liked the reviews! lol. Anyways... here's chapter # 3!

The next week on Impact, Christina had a tag team match with a mystery partner, against Gail Kim and Jeff Jarrett. All night, since she spoken to Larry Zbyszko, she was wondering who her tag team partner was. She was secretly hoping it was Raven, but didn't let anybody know that.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" came a voice behind her with a heavy southern accent. Christina quickly turned around to see Jeff Jarrett.

"UH... hi Mr. Jarrett... I'm...uh... Christina. The new TNA Knockout here." she said feeling a bit weird. She knew, along with everybody else, that when you talk to Jarrett, things don't usually winde up the way you want.

" Cat got your tongue?" he laughed. " Don't worry sweety, I don't bite." he laughed once more, along with her.

"Sorry, it's just I've heard so much about you and quite honestly, I didn't think you were nice." she said feeling embarrassed. Jarrett noticed this and just chuckled.

" It's ok. Actually, the reason i'm here is because I have a proposition for you, and not the kind you want to hear." he said his smile slowly fading down. " Do you want to win most of your matches? Do you want to be on top of the world? Do you want to be unstoppable? Now, you can go and be the underdog, or I can give you the oppurtunity to be the best. It's up to you."

"Well, of course I want to be the best... but if you mean join you... then i'm sorry, but I just can't. No offense, but I don't want to be the most hated superstar on the TNA roster."

" Listen to me and you listen good." Jarrett said grabbing her by the wrist making her wince in pain. He pushed her against a wall so he was towering over her. "You will take me up on my offer if it's the last thing I do. Listen, tonight, if you lose, you will join us. And if you just happen to win, then you will never have to join me. Deal?" he said tighening his grip on her with every word.

"Fine, just let me go." she said at the verge of crying. She was suprised that nobody passed yet.

" I"m glad you took me up on my offer. But, beware that tonight... I will do EVERYTHING it takes in my power to win." with that he trough her on the ground and walked away laughing. She quickly got up, grabbed her stuff, and went to her locker room.

As soon as she entered her locker room, she started getting ready for her match. Alot was now on her mind because of Jarrett. She didn't know whether she should join or not. There was a down side to both. **_"I can't join him. If I do, then I won't be able to make any friends here. But if i don't, then he will make my life a living hell. I guess I should just focus on winning tonight, because then I won't have to worry about that at all. Well I guess i should go to the tunnel. I'm on in 5 minutes."_**

Christina waited patiently for her music to hit. She was still wondering who her mystery partner was. She was still hoping it was Raven. Her music finally hit and she was making her way down to the ring. After she got done doing her ring entrance, that's when his music hit. It was Raven. The crowd went crazy. He made his way down to the ring pushing a big metal shopping cart full of weapons. When he got to the ring he asked for a microphone.

" Now, Christina, I can see you look a little confused, but here's the deal. I went to Zbyszko and asked for a No Disqualification match. See, I want to give Jarrett what he deserves." the crowd just went nuts. " I see the crowd likes it." he said smiling as he looked aroung the arena. Christina asked him if she can use the microphone.

" They're not the only people who like it!" she said returning the smile he gave her. " Now, tonight, Jarrett isn't the only one who is going to get what he deserves. See, while me and Gail were waiting for the match to start last week, we were talking and being all... "buddy buddy", but then she started running her mouth. So tonight, all my pent up, anger, frustration, and aggression I had this week, i'm taking all out on you. So Gail watch out, because tonight... I'm going to treat you like the bitch you are." Everybody had started cheering at this point. Just then, Jarrett's music blasted through out the arena. And just as fast as the fans started cheering, they started booing. He walked out with Gail Kim. AMW, and Team Canada's Scott D'Amore. While they were walking to the ring, he looked at Christina and yelled,

" Remember the deal we made." Christina just shut her eyes tight.

He and Gail entered the ring and the match began. Christina and Gail were the two to start things off. It was a stare down the first part of the match. But then they locked up. Gail kicked her in the abdomen and threw her in the corner. " Come on Christina... you can do better then that." Gail mocked as she went for an Irish Whip. As Christina bounced off the ropes, Gail ducked down and she kicked Gail in the face. Christina grabbed Gail by the hair and threw her out the ring. The crowd loved it. Christina then did a suicide like dive to the outside of the ring. There wasn't enough room on the side of the ring where she did the dive, and she landed on her neck. The referee and Raven ran over to her and asked her if she was alright. After they talked to her for a minute, she got back into the ring and tagged in Raven. Gail also got back into the ring and tagged in Jeff. They threw right and left hands for what seemed like an eternity. But soon, Raven got the upper hand and kicked Jarrett in th lower abdomen. He went for the cover

1

2

But Jarrett kicked out.

"Hand me a chair." he said to one of the ring crew. They handed him the chair and he set it up in the middle of the ring. He Irish Whipped Jarrett into the ropes, and executed a drop toe hold on Jarrett. Jeff's head bounced off the chair and he was out. Raven went for the cover, but the referee only got to 2 because Gail Kim interrupted the count. Christina then got into the ring and dodged at Gail, sending her crashing down to the mat. As Raven was looking on at the referee trying to separate the two divas, Jarrett came from behind and got a lowblow on Raven. He then asked Scott D'Amore for the Canadian flag. While Raven's back was to him, he took a nice big swing and nailed Raven in the back of the head. Jeff Jarrett then covered Raven

1

2

As the referee's hand was coming down for the 3 count, Christina quickly ran into the ring and broke it up. Jarrett got up and towered over Christina, glaring daggers into her. But out of nowhere, Raven rolled Jarrett up for the 3 count. Christina was so relieved that she didn't have to join Jarrett and his posse now.

Raven and Christina celebrated in the ring for a while until Christina reached over to Raven who was about to exit the ring. He looked at her with his intense eyes as she still had a grip on his arm. But she soon let go and exited the ring, running to the back. Raven just looked on confused, as he too went to the back.

**_" OMG! I can't believe I just ran out of the ring like that. He probably thinks i'm some nut case now! I should've said something, ANYTHING, but no, I just ran out of the ring!" _**Christina thought as she was walking back to her locker room. She didn't happen to see a man walking right toward her. But she soon found out, because she bumped into him and fell on the ground.

" I really have to stop meeting people like this." she said, which made the man laugh.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. I was thinking about something." she said as she took the hand that he offered.

" No, it's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going... I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Patrick Martin...a.k.a Alex Shelley. And might I say, I like your work in the ring. I would love to work with you one day." he said as polite as possible, which made Christina wonder if he was being sarcastic or something.

" Thanks. I'm Christina, if you didn't already know."

" Yea, I did. But, I have to go now because I am almost up. Talk to you later?" he asked her

" Yea, probably."

" Alright... see ya." he said with a wave. Christina just smiled and waved back. She turned around to go to her locker room, but was stopped by Jeff Jarrett after only 1 step.

" Listen, you may have won tonight, but I want a rematch... I want a rematch next week. I want it to be you versus me, one on one. Same stipulations." Jerrett said with an evil smirk.

"No, you had your chance... and you failed miserably. Now lea..." but she never got to finish because, just as earlier, he grabbed her by her wrists and pushed her against the wall.

"I am going to get my rematch whether you like it or not." she winced in pain and was on the verge of crying.

" So, will you acc..." he never got to finish because he was turned around swiftly and was met with a punch by Raven.

" Listen you asshole, don't ever touch her again. Got it?" Jarrett didn't say anything, he justgot up and scrammbled away.

" Thanks." Chrsitina said from her place on the floor.

" It was no problem. I just can't believe that he would put his hands on a woman." Scott Levy said as he bent down to see if she was ok. Christina was still embarrassed about what happened in the ring.

" Listen, i'm sorry for just running out of the ring like that. I have no idea why I did that. You probably think I weird now." she said rather quickly. Scott just laughed.

" It's ok. Let me help you up." he said standing up. He stuck his hand out and she graciously accepted it.

" Like I said before, thanks." Scott just looked down on her, and smiled. Their hands still in eachothers grip.

" Your welcome. Well, I guess I should go take a shower. Are you heading to the club after the show?" he asked looking down at their hands.

" I don't know. I still don't know alot of the people here."

" Well you know me."

" Your right. I guess i'll meet you in your loocker room after the show."

"Ok, do you need a ride?"

" Actually, yes I do."

" Alright... well I'll let you go. Talk to you after the show." Scott said undoing their hands and walking away.

" Bye." Christina yelled after him. **_"Tonight is going to be intresting."_**

**A/N: R&R**


	4. Beer and The Truth

Thanks for the reviews everyone! You guys rock my socks! haha. Well hope ya like this chapter!

* * *

The show was almost over, so Christina started heading toward Scott's locker room. When she arrived, she lighlty knocked on the door. She heard a muffled come in on the other side. Chirstina tuned the knob and walked in. She saw Scott coming out of the shower area in nothing but a towel. **_"DAMN!"_** was all Christina could think of until he pulled her out of her trance.

" Like what you see?" he asked grabbing some clothes out of his bag and smirking. Christina blushed like there was no tomorrow.

" Actually, I do." she replied, returning the smirk after she saw the look on his face.

" Foward... are we?" with that he walked into the bathroom to change.

" Just make yourself comfortable." he yelled from his place in the bathroom.

" Ok." she said while sitting down. Christina sat down on the big, black, comfortable couch taking a deep breath in. Scott walked out of the bathroom 5 minutes later wearing blue jeans, a band tee shirt, and black boots.

" You look good." she said with a smile from her place on the couch.

" So do you." he replied looking her up and down. Her outfit consisted of light blue jeans that were ripped, a light pink halter top showing off her flat, toned stomach, her bellybutton ring and a butterfly tattoo on her stomach, and a pair of black 6 inch stillettos. Her hair was wavy and had blue streaks in it now.

" Thanks." she said as she blushed for the second time in the last 5 minutes.

" Ready to go?" he asked grabbing both of their black bags.

" Sure am." and they walked out of the locker room. The whole way to the rental car, there was absolute silence. He flung the bags in the trunk and they entered the cherry red 350 Z. When he started the car, 50 cent blasted through the speakers, making the car vibrate slightly. Christina quickly turned it down and looked at Scott as he pulled out and sped off.

" What?" he asked with a confused look on his face and she busted out laughing.

" You listen to rap?" she asked still laughing.

" Eh, it depends. 50 cent is pretty cool I guess. Why, what music do you listen to?"

" I listen to rap and rock. Insane Clown Posse, Green Day, and Guns and Roses are my favorite bands. My favorite rapper is Eminem. I love his work." she said with a smile. Raven just looked at her, then said,

" You don't look like thhe type to listen to rap."

" I can say the same for you." she replied looking over at him with a tiny smirk on her face.

" So what club are we going to?" she asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"It's like, another 5 minutes away. Its called 'The Show'."

" What an original name.Who's all going?" she asked.

" Me and You, Patrick (alex Shelley), Josh (Chris Sabin), Alistair (A1), Brian (B.G. James), Daniel (Christopher Daniels), and some others."

" Well, I only know you, Patrick, and Josh. And I guess you can say Jeff Jarrett. But hopefully, he don't show up." she said grimacing while saying Jarrett's name.

" He's not usually the party type. Oh, we're here." Scott said exiting the car and waiting for Christina to get out of the car. She exited the car and they set off inside. When they entered, she told him she was going to get a drink.

" What will it be little lady?" the bartender asked her with a wink.

" Umm... just a beer." she replied. Her beer came and she went off to find Scott. She found him sitting at a booth talking to some guys she hasn't met. As she walked closer, she noticed them as Andy Douglas, Chase Stevens, Lance Hoyt, and Eric Young of Team Canada.

" Hey Christina, this is Andy, Chase, Lance, and Eric. Guys, this is Christina." Eric didn't leave it unnoticed that he was checking her out. He looked her up and down. It looked like he was starving and there was a big piece of steak in front of him. After she shook everybody's hand, she sat down in the only open seat, next to Eric. Andy and Chase started the conversation at the table. They were talking about the big match that was going to be coming up at Turning Point 3 in 3 weeks.

" So Christina, do you know if your going to have a match at Turning Point?" Eric Young said from across the table. He had a bright smile on his face that could light up a room. Christina had to admit, that he was a cutie, but there was just something about him that she couldn't put a finger on.

" No, I don't. If I do, though, I would love to face Gail Kim again." she said smirking at the mention of Gail's name.

" I wouldn't mind seeing you face her again. You kicked ass last week, and you kicked ass this week. You are a hell of a wrestler. I would love to work with you again one of these days. Not to mention, you look really good too. Usually the women in this buisness are strong and ugly, or weak and pretty. And right now, you are strong and beautiful." Scott Levy said from across the table.

" Thank you very much. I really don't see myself as pretty. And obviouly, neither did my ex-boyfriend." she said, whispering the last part and looking at her now empty beer bottle. But Eric heard her, all too clearly.

" I didn't say you were pretty, I said you were beautiful." Christina just looked at him with astonishment. She couldn't believe his actions. She always saw him as the psyco. But tonight, he was being... I guess you can say normal. And needless to say, she liked it. But it embarresed her.

" Umm... I'm going to get another beer. I'll be right back." With that, she stood up and quickly walked away from the table. She didn't know why she got embarassed, but she did.

" You scared her away man." Andy Douglas joked." You showed her you can be normal." the whole table laughed.

" Shut the hell up Douglas." Raven said laughing and throwing something at him.

" She probably just got embarrassed." Lance said from his place at the table.

" Yeah..." Chase started to say as he trailed off. Eric excused himself, and followed Christina up to the bar.

" Christina. Wait up." he said as he walked up to her. She stopped and turned around.

" Yeah." she asked.

" I heard what you said back there. About the ex-boyfriend thing. If you don't mind me asking, what did you mean?" Curiosity filled the Canadian's eyes. Christina looked at him, shocked that he heard her. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't know if she could trust him. As if he read her mind, he added,

"You can trust me. I won't say anything to anybody."

"I'll...tell you. But right now isn't a good time to talk about it."

" What if we go back to the hotel or something?" Hope, evident in his eyes.

" Right now?" she said not really wanting to get into the subject tonight, but she would if he wanted to.

" If you want. I'd really like to know."

" Umm... ok, how about in like 20 minutes?"

" Fine with me." The canadian said.

" I"m going to get my beer. I'll be back at the table in a second." Christina was about to walk away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over, and it was Eric.

" I'll walk with you." He said with a bright smile on his face. Christina shook her head, and started making her way to get her beer again. She got her beer, and headed back to the table, still feeling emarrassed about before. As she was walking with Eric, everybody at the table looked their way. She looked to Eric and stopped.

" Whats wrong." he asked, confusion written on his face.

" Why is everybody looking at us?" she asked. Eric looked over to see them starring, raising an eyebrow at them.

" I have no idea. They're probably forming something in their sick and twisted minds." he replied laughing along with her. They started walking to the table again. Once they got there nobody was looking at them anymore. When they sat down, Eric was the first to ask,

" So, what was everybody looking at when we were coming back?" he asked looking at all the guys.

" We didn't know where you were going, so we started looking for you, then we saw that you were with Christina." Andy said.

" Well, guys, i'm going to go. I had fun with everybody."

" No don't go." Raven said as she started to stand up.

" I"m really tired, so i'm going to go. I have to talk to somebody anyways." She said stealing a quick glance over at Eric.

" Ok, but do you need a ride?" Raven asked.

" I'll take her." Eric stood up, and without another word from anybody, he grabbed Christina and pulled her out of the club.

" Somethings up... and i'm going to find out." Raven said looking back at the guys.

_**At the hotel**_

" What floor are you on?" The young Canadian asked.

" Floor 7 suite 7048." Christina replied entering the elevator and pressing 7.

" Really? I'm room 7046."

" Cool. Scott's room 7047." She said thinking about the look on Scott's face before getting dragged out of the club by Eric. She looked over at Eric, his expression telling her that he didn't really care. The elevator came to a stop, and they headed off to her room. She got her room key out, put it in the slot, and opened the door.

" Just make yourself comfortable, let me go change." she said taking clothes out of drawer and heading to the bathroom. After she closed the door, Eric took his shoes off and sat on the couch flicking on the t.v. After about 5 minutes, Christina came out of the bathroom in pink shorts and a blue tank top to find Eric sprawled out on the couch. He sat up as soon as he seen her and turned off the television.

" Ok, now tell me about what you said earlier." as he said that, Christina took a seat infront of him and looked him in the eye. They were full of anxiousness, he was just waiting for her to tell him.

" Ok. Last year, me and this guy named Chris used to date. We had a great realationship. We went everywhere together.We were so happy and loved eachothers company. He was like, perfect." she smiled thinking of him. But her smile soon fading thinking of the bad times instead of the good. Eric slid over to her putting an assuring hand on her shoulder for her to go on. She took a deep breath not really knowing why she was telling this to somebody she met that night. But there was just something about him that she trusted. Putting those thoughts away, she continued " Well, everyhting was great until one night. He was out all night. From 9am to 3am. I was really worried. I thought something happened to him, because I was calling his cell phone all night and he wasn't answering. When he finally came home, i ran up to him a gave him a hug, crying. He pushed me off of him and started yelling at me telling me I was never there for him, and that I didn't love him. When I protested, thats when..." she trailed off. " Thats when he what?" Eric said, edging her to go on. " Thats when the beatings started." As soon as she got that out, the waterworks came. Eric held her close, hugging her tightly. She calmed down after 5 minutes. " Then, after 2 weeks of beatings, thats when things got worse." she said looking down, with tears streaming her face. She slowly removed her shirt, and turned so Eric could see her side. A small gasp came from his mouth. On her side, was a huge scar.

" How'd you get this Chris?" he asked lightly toughing it with his fingertips.

She let out a breath, pulled her shirt back down, and turned to face him. " Well, one night, he was out late again. He had been drinking again too. You could smell the alcohol all over his breath. Anyways, I was in the kitchen, getting a midnight snack. I was cutting a piece of watermelon with this long butcher knife, when he walked in. He started yelling at me, telling me that I was a little skank and everything. He threw me on the floor and started kicking me, telling me he hated me and everything. He then, got the knife and stabbed me about 15 times." she had to stop because she was crying uncontrollably. Both of them just sat there, hugging eachother, Eric not really knowing what to say except i'm sorry.

" I"m gonna kill the stupid bastard if I ever see him." he growled slightly. They sat there for about 20 minutes before there was a knock on the door.

" I'll get it. Just lay down." The blue eyed Canadian said as he placed her in a laying position on the bed. He walked over to the door, turned the knob, and opened the door.

" What the hell are you doing in her room?" there was a loud voice on the other side of the door.

**A/N: I wonder who that was? Well, if your wondering the same thing... hit the review button!**


	5. Hanging Out With Raven

Christina quickly got up and ran over to the door. When she heard the voice of the man, she quickly knew who it was. As she approached Eric and the man, she saw them doing their hand shake.

" Hey Christina, did I scare you? If I did sorry, I was meaning to scare Eric over here." Scott said pointing to Eric who started laughing.

" Well, you certaintly scared me. I thought you were going to hit me, dude." he said laughing along with Scott and Christina.

" Well, some of us are going down to the pool, I was just wondering if you guys wanted to go?" Scott asked looking from Eric to Christina.

" Are you up to it?" Eric's eyes filled with concern about what they talked about earlier.

" Yea, let me just freshen up."

" Here, you left this in my car before.. I thought you might need it." Raven said handing her, her gym bag.

" You thought right. I"ll be down there in 20 minutes." she said as Eric and Scott said their goodbyes. **_" I wonder what bathing suit I should wear?" _**she wondered as she looked through her bag. After she found the bikini she wanted, she went to the bathroom and got a towel. When she was set to go, Christina grabbed her room key and left the room.

When she got to the pool, The Naturals, Chris Sabin ( Josh Harter), Alex Shelley (patrick Martin), Raven (Scott Levy), Eric Young (Eric Justice), and Johnny Devine ( John Parsonage) were all swimming and goofing off.

" Hey Christina!" Scott yelled from the pool. Christina gave a small wave and set her stuff down on a lounge chair. She took off her shirt and shorts, so she was only in a white bikini with red cherries in it. When she looked at the pool, all the guys were staring at her. She blushed lightly and got in the pool. Scott swam over to her, picked her up, and threw her into the deep end. Everybody started laughing, but Christina didn't find it to funny.

" You bastard!" she yelled from the other end of the pool. That just made everybody laugh harder. Christina swam over to him and punched him on the arm.

" You were going to get wet anyway." Andy said still laughing. She just glared at him, but failed miserably and started laughing.

" True. But still, i'm mad at Scott!" she said looking away pretending she was mad. She loved the fact that they were so nice. She only met some of them that night, and she felt so comfortable around them.

" Whatever, you know you love me." Scott said walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her. Shivers were sent down her spine. She loved the feel of his arms. And she loved the fact that she also felt safe in them. But, he soon let go of her and started a conversation, with Chase Stevens, about the upcoming ppv again.

" Are you feeling better?" Eric whispered in her ear.

" Yeah, I had to get it out. Thank you for being there."

" No problem." the blue eyed Canadian said with a hug.

" Come on guys, lets play a game." Patrick yelled from his place in the pool. Christina and Eric swam over to where all the guys were at.

" Well, what game do you want to play?" Christina asked.

" Ummm..., we have a volleyball, so we're going to play some 'water volleyball'" Josh replied.

" Actually, i'm going to go in the hot tub. I'll be back." Christina said as she got out of the pool. She could feel all of ther eyes on her, but she kept walking as a smirk appeared on her face.

She entered the hot tub, and let out a long sigh. When she leaned back, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She quickly turned around and was met by the eyes of Raven. She turned back around and relaxed again as he entered the hot tub. She was sitting on his lap with his arms around her.

" Why were there tear streaks down your face before." Scott whispered in her ear. She felt his warm breath on her ear. It made her go crazy, but she kept her cool.

" Me and Eric were talking about something that happened in my past. It was no big deal." she whispered back.

" Well I don't want to see you cry again!"" he said with a smile on his face.

" Yes, sir." she said with a mock salute. They laughed a little not really knowing what to talk about.

" How do you like it here at TNA?" Scott asked after a couple of minutes.

" Its great. The people are so nice. I love it. Except Jeff Jarrett. He's not all that great." she said turning up her nose at Jeff Jarrett's name. Scott, laughed when she did that.

" Thats good to hear." He said as she turned around and straddled him. She didn't know why she was being so flirty with him. She never, usually, was such a big flirt. Expecially if she just met them. She knew him for 2 weeks and she was flirting with him big time.

" I could get use to this" he said with a laugh.

" So can I." she said witha smile to match his. She looked in his eyes, as he did hers. Before she could think about what she was doing, she lowered her lips to his. Shocked, he returned the kiss. There were fireworks when she kissed him. He slid his arms around her waist and she slid her arms around his neck. After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality 5 minues, they pulled apart out of breath.

" I'm sorry" she said looking down.

" What are you sorry about?" he askd tilting her chin up to look at him.

" Kissing you. I don't know what came..." he silenced her as he brought his lips to hers. She greatly returned the kiss;happy knowing he liked it. When they pulled apart for the second time, he said

" Don't be sorry." with that, he led her out of the hot tub and back to the pool area.

Before they got all the way to the pool, Raven asked, " Do you want to go back to the room, or do you want to stay here?"

" I'm going to go back. Do you want to come with me? We can watch a movie or something?" Christina suggested.

" Yea, sure. What time is it?" he asked as they made there way to their stuff. She pulled out her cell phone, and in big black numbers, it said 2:32.

" Guys, we're going to go. Catch you later." Christina yelled to the group in the pool. They walked out of the pool area and into the lobby.

"Whats your room number?" Scott asked as they went into the elevator.

" 7048. And yours is 7047." she said looking at him.

" Wow. Do I have a stalker?" he asked laughing at the look on her face. The elevator came to an abrupt stop, and they set off to their rooms.

" Do you want to come to my room or visa versa?" she asked as they stopped infront of his room.

" I'll go to your room. I just need like 30 minutes to take a shower and get changed." he said. They said their goodbyes and went to their respective rooms.

**_" Ok, lets see. I'm going to wear... these blue shorts and a blue tank top." _**Christina thought after she got out of the shower. When she was done getting dressed, as if on cue, Scott knocked on the door.

" Hye, come on in." She said as he followed her in, closing the door behind him.

" What do you want to watch?" Christina asked as she laid down on the bed next to Scott.

" I don't care, anything your little heart desires."

"Well, my little heart desires to watch Saw 2. I've seen that movie 500 times, but I love it." she said as the movie started. Half way into the movie, Scott's arm worked it's way around Christina. Needless, to say, she didn't mind at all. When the movie was over, Christina and Scott were dozing off.

" I have to go shut the dvd player." she said, ready to get up when he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

" I"ll do it." he said as he let her go and got up to shut off the dvd player.

" Stay here with me tonight." she said as she sat up and looked at him.

" Ok." He walked over to the bed and stripped down to his boxers.

" Goodnight." she whispered as he wrapped an arm around her.

**A/N: This wasn't one of my best chapters, but i hoped u enjoyed it. If you have anything or anybody you want me to add in it, just tell me.**


	6. Skydiving!

**A/N: I'm not gonna use their real names anymore 'cause... idk why... i just don't want to. But 'im going to keep using Raven's real name. Anywayz... a great thanks to everyone who reviewed! you guys rock!**

The next morning, Christina felt an arm around her.She freaked out but relaxed once she remembered Raven stayed with her last night. She turned around and saw Raven staring at her.

" Good morning. How long have you been up?" she asked rubbing her hand up and down his arm.

" G' morning. I've been up for 15 minutes." he wrapped his arm tighter around her. Christina snuggled up against his chest.

" And you've been watching me this whole time?" came a mumble from her place on his chest.

" Yea, your a sight to see." That made Christina look up into his eyes. Scott lowered his lips, and endulged her in a passionate kiss, just like the one they shared the night before. They kissed for 10 minutes. Christina's hand was on his abdomen and the other behind his head. Both of his hands were around her waist. And thats when it happened. Christina's hand slipped, by accident, and lightly touched his 'stuff '. Scott pulled away and looked at her, then started to laugh at the look on her face.

" Oh, my gosh! It slipped. I'm so sorry!" He cheeks turning redder by the second.

" So, you want to play dirty huh? I can play that way too." He said smirking. He went back to kissing her, except this time, he put his hands on her boobs. Christina busted out laughing.

" I didn't do it on purpose! It was a total accident." Christina tried to explain, but Scott started laughing.

" Yeah, well mines on purpose!" Scott exclaimed, grabbing Christina's hands and making his laugh die down. Christina's laugh died down as well. They were just laying there, looking at eachother, enjoying eachothers company.

" I'm hungry." she said while getting up and grabbing some clothes. She walked into the bathroom leaving Scott on the bed. When she got into the shower, Scott had knocked on the door, and told her he was going to go to his room to take a shower and for her to meet him in the lobby in 1 hour.

Christina waited in the lobby for Scott to come down. It had been an hour and 10 minutes already. **_" He better not stand me up. Wait, i'm sounding like this is a date... whatever." _**Right after she was thinking that, Scott came down. He had on a pair of light blue jeans and a regular tshirt. Even though it was pretty normal, Christina thought he looked as fine as ever.

" Hey Chris!" Scott said, nearing her.

" Hey Scott. So where are we going for breakfast?" She asked, not really caring where they went. She was starving, and really wanted to go eat. Her stomache sounded like a rhino charging toward something or someone.

" Well, we can go to the Eclipse. Thats like one of the few high class restraunts in this hotel." he replied answering her question with enthusiasm. As they walked toward the restraunt, he put his arm around her, holding her protectively, as if someone was going to take her from him. They entered the restraunt, walked up to the waitress, and got their table. After they ordered their drinks, there was an awkward silence.

" So, tell me about yourself." Scott finally broke the silence after 5 minutes.

" There's alot to tell, really. But its not all intresting. I was born in Nappanee... which is in Canada, I moved to Brooklyn, New York when I was 2 weeks old, I put out a record a year ago, but it was like a one hit wonder, I live breath, sleep, and bleed wrestling, I've been into wrestling since i was 3, I've been dancing since I was 2, I was a gymnast, i've one two medals for gymnastics, I have a younger sister that is 4, my favorite color is blue, i'm 19 years old... anything else ask."

" What do you mean its not intresting? That was intresting." Just as he finished his sentence, the food came.

" I'll tell you about myself when we're done eating." Scott said wiggling his eyebrows. Christina laughed and started eating. She got a bacon and eggs, with cheese, and a large orange juice. Scott had got the same thing, except he got toast with it.

" So, do you want to do anything after we eat?" Christina asked right before her last bite of food.

" Yea, sure. What do you want to do?" Scott said looking up as he also finished his last bite.

" I don't know. Anything." She said, already having something in mind. But she decided to keep it to herself, atleast until he came up with an idea.

" How 'bout we catch a movie or something." Was the the suggestion that came from his mouth.

" Actually, I was thinking, something crazy... something exotic."

" Something crazy and exotic huh? Why didn't you say so before while we were in the room. We were in the bed already."

" No stupid, not sex. How about we go skydiving! I"ve never went, and i've really been wanting to go." she said while he paid for the food.

" You know, killing me the second week you know me isn't such a good idea?" he replied making a laugh escape from her lips.

" Oh come on, it'll be fun. And it won't kill you. Well, if the parachute don't open..." but she never finished her sentence because he cut her off.

" That makes it a hell no now." he said standing while puting a tip on the table.

" Oh, come on. Please! For me?" she asked one more time, hoping to get through to him.

" Whatever. Fine." An annoyed tone coming from him.

" Thank you!" she said while hugging him. " Lets go!" she exclaimed excidedly. They walked out to her rental and got in. **_" I can't believe we're going skydiving! Scott doesn't look to happy, but oh well." _**Christina thought excidedly as they sped off.

" So, how do you know where this place is?" Curiosity getting the better of him. He was wondering since she asked him to go with her, but didn't ask until just now.

" Well, after you left, I made some calls." As mirk now visible on her gorgeous face.

" So, your telling me, you had this planned?"

" Yeah, pretty much." She said with a giggle escaping her lips. The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet, except for some chit-chat here and there. It was about a 45 minute drive from the hotel. When they got there, Christina had the biggest smile on ever. But Scott on the other hand, had on a frightened look, and Christina never seen him scared.

" You know, if you really don't want to do this, we don't have to. It looks like your scared." A look of concern on the young brunette's face.

" It's ok. I want to go now. Even though something could go horrorably wrong." They were still sitting in the car as Scott rambled on about how many things could go wrong.

" Scott, nothings going to go wrong. Trust me." They exited the vehicle and went up to the booth. After they got suited up, they made there way to the airplane. They were wearing these orange suits, that looked like jail clothes, a parachute on their back, and big black boots.

" Ok, you ready?" One of the guys on the plane said.

" Hell no. I don't want to do this anymore." Scott said, shaking in his boots. " Look how high up we are. Something is bou..." before he could get the whole sentence out of his mouth, he was falling in the air, screaming like there was no tomorrow.

**A/N: Read and review! Great thanks to all the reviewers. And Chris Sabin will be in the next chapter!**


End file.
